


Could Be Messy

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the pack challenge.</p><p>Inspired by an article that was in the Evening Express (my local paper) at the time. The dollar amount was given after using an online currency convertor, any inaccuracy in that respect is unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Could Be Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pack challenge.
> 
> Inspired by an article that was in the Evening Express (my local paper) at the time. The dollar amount was given after using an online currency convertor, any inaccuracy in that respect is unintentional.

Megan was laughing uncontrollably at something she'd read in the 5s of the file that narcotics had handed off to major case earlier in the afternoon.

"What's so funny?" Alex queried as she approached her helpless colleague.

"This," Megan snorted, sliding the manilla folder across the desk.

Alex glanced at it, skimming the majority of the particulars of the case, her eyes rested on the line. Suspect was found to have packed $2480 worth of heroin in the crack between his buttocks. "It was where?" she muttered.

Megan's face had turned a deep shade of red from laughing so hard.


End file.
